Catch Me When I Fall
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: 17 year old Prue Halliwell's life is spiraling out of control. She can't pull herself out. Inevitably, things must get much worse before there is any hope of getting better.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Have you ever just sat and wondered why life is the way it is? I have, more times than I can count. There are days that I wish I wasn't me, that I was someone else completely ignorant to what I see every day. But then I realize what I have been given is a gift. That's what Grams tells me anyways. Sometimes I believe her…other times I don't.

My name is Prue Halliwell and I'm seventeen. Not many people know that my sisters and I are witches, powerful witches known in the magical community as the Charmed Ones. We didn't really have a choice in the matter. Mom was a witch, so is Grams and every one of our female relatives. I can't remember how many times we've had to sit and listen to Grams lecture us on our family history and how important it is that we carry on the Warren legacy. It wouldn't be so bad if we didn't have so much damn responsibility. We're just kids. Grams just can't seem to remember that. She thinks that just because we are Charmed means we can do anything.

It's always "girls don't leave the potions ingredients lying around" or "I told you not to take the Book of Shadows out of the house" or something else that we've done wrong. Don't get me wrong, I love Grams. She's been great to us since mom died. But we can't be super witches. We're just not ready for that. And being the oldest, I get saddled with all the responsibility. How am I supposed to balance fighting demons, protecting my sisters, school and having a social life? If it's not one thing it's another. I

I guess everything has just been starting to crumble lately. I can't really explain why but it is. I know I need to be strong, but sometimes I just feel so sick of it all. I wish Grams had bound our powers when we were younger like she'd told us she had considered doing. Then maybe I could have a normal teenage existence and not have to worry about making up some excuse to go vanquish the newest demon. It doesn't seem to bother Piper or Phoebe as much. Phoebe loves every minute of it. She's going to get herself in trouble one day and she won't be able to get out of it. Piper takes it in stride. She doesn't always like the fact that we are the sole power protecting the world but she has never given up. Me, I'd as soon bind our powers and say "screw it".

The hardest part has been not telling people who I really am. I feel like I'm living a double life and that just sucks. I finally told my best friend, Andy, that I was a witch about two years ago. I couldn't keep blowing him off without explaining why, especially when we started dating. After the initial shock wore off, he has been there for me. Even when things get really bad I have him to lean on.

Ok…so I said life is starting to crumble. Well that was a little bit of an understatement. Life is spiraling out of control and I can't seem to pull out of the nosedive. I won't admit it to anyone, especially not to Grams, but I don't know what's going on in my life. I can't tell up from down half the time. I'm scared and that is not something I like to feel. Being scared means I'm not strong and in control. I need to be in control. But right now, control is the farthest thing from what I have.


	2. Don't Tell A Soul

Don't Tell A Soul

I pulled my knees to my chest as I stared out at nothing. I could feel my body shaking but it didn't really register with my brain that it was because I was sitting in the park with no coat on. I couldn't remember exactly how I'd even gotten to the park, my head was pounding. I rubbed my forehead with the palm of my hand but the pain didn't go away.

"Come on, Prue. Get a hold of yourself," I said, shivering. I needed to get home or else Grams would throw a fit for me being out so late.

Slowly I tried to stand but my legs wouldn't support my weight. I slumped back onto the bench. What was wrong with me? I looked around me to try and figure out where I was. All I saw was the dark outline of trees in the distance. This was starting to get creepy.

"Ok, it's just a park. You've kicked demon ass way worse than this," I tried to console myself. I was a witch damn it. I could protect myself, right? Well maybe not because right now my thoughts were a bit groggy.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself up from the bench a second time. This time I was able to stand up. I took a few deep breaths and started to walk down the path before me. One foot in front of the other I had to remind myself as I progressed down the path. Suddenly there was a bright light shining in my eyes. For a second I thought I had passed out but I realized it was the street light. Why was it so damn bright?

"Damn it," I groaned as I stumbled out of the brightness and back into the dark. The darkness felt good. My vision was still kind of blurry from the light but I could swear I saw a phone booth up ahead. Yeah, there was definitely a phone booth there. I was starting to get my bearings.

I started to fish in my pockets to see if I h ad any spare change for a call. I know I couldn't walk home from here. It was way too late and would be even later by the time I got in. It seemed to take forever to reach the booth. My legs felt like they were tied down with sand bags. When I finally reach the booth I was short of breath and had to lean against the side to catch my breath.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I groaned, once more rubbing my eyes. The blurriness seemed to have persisted, even after I'd been out of the light for a while. Trying to ignore the unease growing in my gut, I pulled the phone booth door open and stepped inside. I finally found a quarter and shoved it clumsily into the slot. I picked up the phone and just stared at the key pad. I found a phone but who was going to call?

"No way am I calling Grams," I decided aloud, dialing the other number that I knew by heart. The other end rang a few times before someone finally picked up. I held my breath, waiting to see who had answered the other end of the line.

"Trudeau residence," a tired sounding Andy answered.

"Oh Andy, thank God you answered," I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Prue…" he trailed off, realizing it was me.

"You know it's like almost midnight right?" he asked after a pause. To be honest I didn't know what time it was. I'd managed to forget my watch at home.

"I know…I'm really sorry," I rambled.

"Is something wrong, Prue? You seem kind of upset," he noted. Damn he knew well.

"I honestly don't know…look I'm in the park and I need a ride. I know it's late and everything but would you mind coming to get me?" I begged. I hoped he wouldn't be too annoyed at the late night wake up call.

"Yeah, sure. Where are you?" he asked. It sounded like he had grabbed a pad and pen or pencil. God how was I supposed to tell him where I was when I had no idea. I looked around, squinting to try and see clearer. It helped marginally.

"I'm in the park….near the fountain," I supplied. At least I thought it was the fountain.

"Ok…just stay there I'll be there soon," he told me and we hung up. I slowly placed the phone back in the cradle and slumped against the inside wall of the booth. I was really tired and my headache was only getting worse. It was then that I noticed a pain in my stomach too.

"Can I get a break here?" I shouted. All that did was make the sound bounce back at me. I pushed the sliding door open and dragged myself towards what I took to be the fountain. Thankfully that's what it was and I managed to sit down on the edge. I wished the water was on, it would have felt really good right about now. I closed my eyes and lay down on the smooth stone. As I took in a deep breath, it finally hit me.

_The music was loud as I and a couple of my friends walked into the front hall. There were a lot of people around, dancing with drinks in their hands._

"_Hey Prue," one of the girls hosting party greeted._

"_Hi, great party," I commented._

"_So glad you could make it. Grab a drink," she said and I moved farther into the room. I picked up a cup of punch from the table near the stereo and leaned against the wall. I felt kind of strange being here without Andy. But his parents had said he couldn't go out tonight. Technically Grams had said the same thing too but I had desperately wanted to come tonight. I tried to push those thoughts out of my head as I sipped my drink. I caught a guy staring at me from the across the room. He nodded his head towards the hallway. Great, some loser wants to try and dance._

"_What?" I started to ask but he cut me off. He grabbed me by the arm and the next thing I knew I smelled something as it pressed against my mouth and nose. I tried to scream but nothing came out. Everything blacked out._

_The next thing I knew I was lying down somewhere but I didn't recognize where I was. I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy. I felt my skirt sifting and in my foggy mind I started to realize what was going on. I opened my mouth but I couldn't seem to make my voice work. It was as if I had cotton balls shoved in my cheeks. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain and I managed to cry out._

"_No," I begged as he came into view for a split second._

"_Shut up," he snapped and I felt my cheek sting from where he hit me. Tears began to well up in my eyes as the pain continued. I thought about using my powers but I couldn't risk exposing magic. Grams would kill me._

_After what felt like an eternity he stopped and I felt the cloth over my face again. The darkness came again The next thing I knew I was sitting on the park bench._

Suddenly I felt my arm being shaken and I sat bolt upright, scared that the guy was back for more. To my great relief it was Andy. I struggled to my feet and just clutched his chest. He held me without asking anything.

"Come on, let's get out of here. You're freezing," he finally whispered. I just nodded and let him lead me to his car. I climbed in and wordlessly buckled my seatbelt. He pulled out of the park and back onto the main road. He started towards the Manor.

"No," I said abruptly. He pressed down on the brakes.

"No what?" he asked, looking at me.

"I can't go home," I whispered.

"You sure?" he queried, concern in his voice.

"Yes…can I please just stay at your place?" I begged. I could not face Grams.

"Yeah. Of course," he answered and he turned the car around.

I don't know what time it was when we got in but I knew it was late. I half expected Andy's dad to be up, furious that Andy had left in the middle of the night. But the house was quiet.

"Come on," he said, ushering me towards the stairs to his room. My stomach did a flip flop.

"Can I just crash on the couch?" I asked, not sure I could sleep in his bed with him after what happened.

"You sure you don't want to talk?" he wanted to know.

"I'm sure. I just want to sleep," I mumbled and headed for the couch. He followed shortly with a pillow and a couple blankets.

"Night, I love you Prue," he whispered, kissing my forehead lightly. I watched him go and pulled the blankets tighter around my body.


	3. Busted

Busted

The following morning I woke up to the sound of the floorboards near me creaking loudly. I groaned and slowly opening my eyes. Standing over me was Andy's dad, looking quite confused. I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes. Should I say something or wait for him to make the first move? I wasn't sure if he was going to be mad that I was there.

"Morning, Prue," he said pleasantly.

"Morning, Mr. Trudeau," I murmured quietly.

"Prue, please. Call me Alex. Mr. Trudeau is so formal," he commented.

"I'll try to remember that," I sighed as I looked around. Where was Andy? It had to be time for school soon.

"Um…are you alright?" he suddenly asked me.

"I...yeah…why?" I mumbled.

"You look pale. And it looks like you've got a bruise under your eye," he responded. I lifted my hand to touch my cheek. It did sting still. At least my headache was gone.

"I'm ok. Maybe I just need to eat," I lied. I didn't feel fine at al.. In fact I just wanted to curl up into a ball again and sleep.

"Well help yourself to the fridge. Andy should be up soon. You two have school," Alex called over his shoulder as he grabbed his coat and keys. Without another word he was out the door. God I would hate to be a cop. I was not a morning person. I slowly lay back down on the couch, not wanting to go anywhere. I must have drifted back to sleep because the next thing I knew I felt a hand shaking me.

"Prue, come on get up. We need to grab something to eat," I heard Andy's voice instruct me.

"I don't want to," I murmured, trying to shrug his hand off. The hand did not go away.

"I'm serious. We can't be late for school," he protested. I finally opened my eyes and looked at him. I squinted and he went flying backwards.

"That's not fair," he accused.

"Sorry," I yawned and slowly sat up again. I wasn't really hungry but I figured I should eat something or else I'd be starving by lunch. I tossed the blankets off and stood up, following Andy into the kitchen. Andy looked at me as he pulled open the door to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice.

"What do you want?" he questioned. I shrugged. I didn't care. I suddenly felt really bad about using my powers against him. Sure it was just a little mental shove but he didn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry for pushing you," I said softly, knowing I'd already apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I know it's your defense mechanism. I understand," he sighed, taking my hand in his.

"But that doesn't mean I can just use it on innocents. I promise it won't happen again," I promised.

"Here," he said changing the subject as he handed me a glass of juice. I took it and sat down.

"How about some oatmeal?" he offered. I nodded my head 'yes' even though the though of oatmeal currently made me want to puke. I sipped my juice as he set about making breakfast. My mind wandered to last night again. I closed my eyes to try and remember more clearly what had happened but it was all still a bit of a blur.

"Prue," I heard Andy calling again, pulling me from my thoughts. I opened my eye and looked as he placed a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal in front of me. I took a deep breath as I picked up the spoon and took a bite. It was ok but it still made my stomach churn. He sat down across from me and we ate in silence.

For the first time in all the years we'd known each other it was uncomfortable. I caught him looking at me a few times and it made me nervous. I know he doesn't have any powers but it felt like he was trying to read my mind.

"How'd you sleep?" he finally asked.

"It was ok. Thanks for letting me crash here last night. I just couldn't face Grams," I said with a small smirk.

"No problem. I just hope she doesn't get too mad today," he chuckled.

"Me too," I mumbled as I took another spoonful of oatmeal and forced myself to eat it.

Some ten minutes later I watched him head upstairs to get dressed. It was then that I realized I couldn't show up to school in the same clothes I'd worn yesterday, especially sine they were all wrinkled. When he finally came back down I was leaning against the wall near the front door.

"You ready to go?" he questioned, pulling his coat on.

"Yeah….can we stop back at my place. I need to change. Wouldn't want to show up to school looking like this," I replied.

"Sure thing," he assured me and we headed out the front door.

A few minutes later he had pulled up to the Manor. I climbed out of the car and headed for the tree in the front yard. I jumped and managed to grab a low branch, pulling myself up. I knew Andy was watching me and probably thinking I was a complete idiot but I didn't want to risk running into Grams. Hopefully my window was still open. I finally reached my room and peeked inside. No one was in there and the window was indeed open. I slipped in and heaved a sigh of relief. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair and reapplied my make up. Next I began to root through my closet to find something decent to wear. Just as I was pulling on clean underwear and jeans the door opened and Phoebe poked her head in.

"Prue?" she whispered.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at her, knowing Grams could appear at any moment. She opened her mouth and I could tell she was about to yell Grams' name. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the room.

"Don't, please," I begged my baby sister.

"But Grams is mad. You didn't come home last night," Phoebe informed me. Like I didn't already know that?

"I know…I'll talk to her after school. I just….please keep your mouth shut," I ordered her. I didn't really expect her to keep it a secret. Phoebe was horrible at keeping secrets. As long as she kept her mouth shut long enough for me to get to school I would be ok.

"What do I get if I don't tell her?" Phoebe asked. It was always something with her.

"Can't you just keep this secret for me…just once because I'm your big sister?" I begged. She tapped her chin for a minute in though.

"Ok…just this once," she agreed before heading out of the room. I sighed once more and pulled on a new shirt. I checked myself in the mirror one last time. I'd managed to hide the bruise fairly well with concealer. I grabbed my backpack and tossed it out the window. I was halfway out the window myself when I heard a very stern voice call my name.

"Prudence, get back in this room right now," Grams demanded. I climbed back in. Damn it, Phoebe. I slowly turned to face her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"School," I answered. It was the truth.

"By climbing out the window? Why not use the front door like civilized people?" she taunted.

"Look, Grams. I'm going to be late. Can we just talk about this when I get back from school?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Do not change the subject. I want to know why you did not come home last night. I was up half the night worried sick," she informed me.

"I'm really sorry, Grams. I just…I'm going to be late," I repeated and walked past her out of my room. I passed Phoebe and Piper's room but didn't say anything. I was going to kick Phoebe's butt when I got home. I slammed the front door behind me and climbed back into Andy's car.

"Things go ok?" he asked gently.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said through gritted teeth. I caught him from the corner of my eye and seemed to just drop it. He revved the engine and we sped off towards the school. We pulled up just as the final bell was ringing.

"This is just great. Now we've got detention," I groaned.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," he urged me. I just shook my head and climbed out of the car. We made our way towards the office to get hall passes. I took the slip from the secretary and headed for my locker.

"I'll see you later," Andy whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. Just as I shut my locker I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see Piper.

"What?" I snapped.

"Grams wasn't the only one worried last night you know," she said, not fazed by my grumpy mood.

"Whatever. I'm already late enough as it is," I muttered, trying to ditch her. I half expected her to follow me but thankfully she just continued on her way to the bathroom.


	4. Repercussions

Repercussions

I looked around me as I sat in class, having received detention for being late. I didn't really care. Detention wasn't all that bad. Andy would be there so I would at least have an ally. I knew Grams wasn't going to be happy that I got detention, especially after trying to sneak back into the Manor this morning. But what could I do. I would be out of the house next year. Sure I loved Grams and being with my sisters but I would be an adult and I wanted to move out on my own. The bell finally rang and I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door, not even bothering to look at the teacher.

"God I hate that class," I muttered to myself. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around, ready to kick some ass. It was only Piper.

"Don't do that," I snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Piper apologized.

"I thought we already talked," I commented as I headed for my next class. It was in the complete opposite direction as Piper's next one.

"No….you told me to leave you alone and I did. But I'm worried Prue," Piper continued, catching my stride so our paces were matched.

"Worried about what? So I didn't go home last night. Big deal, ok. It's not like I was sleeping out on the street or something," I muttered.

"So where were you last night?" she probed.

"I was over at Andy's ok. Stop being so damn nosy," I hissed just as I saw Andy heading towards the locker room.

"Are you guys sleeping together?" she blurted.

"What? That is so none of your business," I growled.

"Come on, Prue. We're sisters. You've got to have some sort of juicy secrets that you want to tell someone…and that someone is clearly not Phoebe," she begged me.

"I'm not telling you that kind of thing, Piper. You're too-" I began but she cut me off.

"I'm not too young, Prue. I'm fifteen. I could understand you not wanting to talk to Phoebe…but please, Prue," she said, tugging on my sleeve. She was starting to whine and Piper was never pleasant when she whined.

"I'm not talking about this…not here. Look, you're going to be late for class and Grams would freak if both of us got detention. So go," I ordered. She silently glared at me but started to walk in the other direction.

I managed to get to my class just before the bell rang. I sat down in my seat, in the back of the class and opened my notebook. I picked up my pen and started to take notes on the lecture. God, why did I have to listen to this idiot drone on about Robert Frost? Eventually my pen stopped writing and started doodling. Finally the bell rings. I looked at the clock as I left the room. I have a free period and I know Andy does too. I reached my locker and felt someone standing behind me. I slowly turned around to see Andy and I let out a breath.

"You want to hang in the library this period?" he asked.

"Sure. Let me just switch books," I answered with a small nod. I pulled open my locker and tossed in my lit book.

A few minutes later we grabbed a table in the back of the library. Neither of us said anything for a while, just staring at nothing.

"Prue," he whispered, getting my attention.

"Huh?" I murmured, looking at him.

"What were you doing in the park last night?" he questioned softly.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied sharply.

"Come on. I think I have a right to be concerned when my girlfriend calls me in the middle of the night to pick her up from the park," he countered.

"I just went for a walk and lost track of time that's all," I lied. I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. For one thing, I didn't entirely remember the truth.

"Prue, I think I've known you long enough to know when you're lying," he commented.

"Would you just drop it? You're not your father, ok. You can't interrogate me," I shot at him. I know I shouldn't have blown up at him for genuine concern but when I don't want to talk about something, I mean it.

"I'm not interrogating you! I'm trying to be supportive," he argued back.

"You want to be supportive? Then just let it go," I spat.

I stood up to get away from him when the table suddenly went screeching in the other direction. I cringed at the sound it made but it finally stopped. I caught Andy's eye and he looked freaked out.

"Did you just do that?" he hissed at me.

"No…I don't think so," I answered. It sure did look like a moved it though.

"Well it sure as hell looked like you did," he muttered.

"I…I didn't mean to. It's never happened before," I breathed. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. I opened them again and with a minute flick of my wrist the table moved back.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again. I don't want you in some laboratory being poked and prodded," he sighed.

I nodded, knowing he was right. The rest of the day just dragged on like it would never end. Finally I found myself sitting in detention. It's not like I frequented the place often. I got strange looks from some of the guys sitting near me. I tried to focus on my work but all I could think about was the incident in the library. I know Andy wouldn't tell anyone about it. But what did it mean? I'd never lost control of my powers, not really. I sure as hell wasn't going to let Grams in on that little secret.

"You want me to drive you home later?" Andy asked me, sitting down.

"Sure, thanks," I answered.

"Sorry for yelling at you earlier," I whispered, leaning in close so the teacher at the front of the room wouldn't notice.

"I know you are. But I'm here when you're ready to talk," he muttered back.

Detention passed by pretty uneventfully. My powers didn't go haywire and the teacher left us alone. Presently Andy and I were sitting in his car outside the Manor. I was avoiding going in.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I finally said.

"Good luck," he said with a small smirk. I could help but smile a little as I got out. I took a few deep breaths before I walked in. I had just enough time to take off my jacket and set my bag down by the stairs before Grams appeared.

"Why are you just getting home?" she asked, sounding really pissed.

"I had detention because I was late this morning," I answered with a shrug, trying to make it not a big deal.

"First you don't come home and then you get detention? Prudence what in heaven's name is going on?" Grams demanded to know.

"I just had a bad day, ok? Can't I have bad days?" I muttered. I started to walk away, knowing full well she wouldn't let me get far,

"We are not done here," she said, her tone like ice. I slowly turned around and sat down on the bottom stair.

"Where were you last night?" she began.

"Out," I answered as vaguely as I could.

"I want the truth, Prudence. Where were you?" she asked again.

"I was at a party, ok? Happy now?" I shot.

"The one I expressly told you that you couldn't go to because it was a school night?" she interrogated.

"Yes. I did something you didn't want me to do. Guess what Grams, I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions," I spat.

"Not while you live in this house. You are not an adult yet. While you live here, and believe you will be living here for a while, you follow my rules. What if a demon had attacked?" Gram rebutted.

"Well they didn't attack. So why speculate about it," I hissed.

"You have an obligation to this family, Prue. You can't just run off whenever the spirit moves you," she commented. There she goes again, bringing up the damn obligation to family and magic.

"I'm not super witch, Grams. I can't be available all the time. I'd have no life. But then again that's what you want isn't it," I seethed.

"You do not speak to me in that tone young lady. You are grounded for two weeks. No parties, no dates, no phone," she said with a note of finality in her voice.

"Fine. Can I go now?" I grumbled. She nodded and I stood up. I turned on my heel and stormed up the stairs. I passed Phoebe on my way to my room. I could tell she was nervous. But right now I could only be mad at one person and that was Grams.

"Prue-" she began but I stopped and cut her off.

"What? What do you want?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, taking a step back.

"No you're not, Phoebe. I asked you to do one thing…one thing for me. You couldn't even do that. I don't know why I put up with you," I snarled and walked into my room, slamming the door as loudly as I could.


	5. Detrimental Distractions

Detrimental Distractions

I rolled out of bed two days later and groggily made my way towards the bathroom. Just as I got there the door closed. I had just enough time to see it was Phoebe who had snagged it from me.

"Phoebe open up! I need the bathroom more than you do," I called, banging on the door.

"Not my fault you're too slow," she shouted back.

I groaned as I heard the shower start. I wasn't getting a shower that way. Phoebe took forever. With a sigh, I headed downstairs but found that one occupied as well. Great, this was just great. I felt like crap and all I wanted was a shower. I trudged back upstairs to my room and set about making my bed. As tossed my pillow back on the bed, my head started pounding. I sunk onto my bed and closed my eye, trying to make the pain go away. It didn't seem to work because in my mind's eye I saw him motioning for me to go over to him.

"Just leave me alone," I shouted at the image. It seemed to go away, only to be replaced by the feeling of someone shaking my arm. I opened my eyes to see Phoebe looking at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You were screaming. Are you ok?" she answered, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"I'm fine," I lied. She looked at me and instead of making some mouthy remark just gave me a hug.

"Stop sucking up. It's pathetic," I told her.

"Bathroom's free," she told me as she let go. I grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. As soon as I was in the shower I let the water beat on my back and shoulders. It felt good, soothing. I stayed in the shower until the water began to turn cold. I shut it off and pulled a towel around my body. As quickly as I could, I got dressed and dried my hair.

"Prudence, come on. You're going to b late," Grams yelled up the stairs at me. I just rolled my eyes as I grabbed my backpack. I appeared in the kitchen and grabbed an orange. I was about to walk out of the kitchen when Piper called my name.

"Prue," she called. I stopped, let out a small huff and turned to face her.

"Yes?" I replied as nicely as I could.

"Can I get a ride to school with you and Andy?" she asked.

"Why can't you take the bus?" I retorted.

"Because I don't want to take the bus," Piper answered.

"Fine," I grumbled and headed into the hallway. Grams looked to be wrapped up the morning paper as I passed her in the living room. As quickly and quietly as I could, I slipped out the front door and sat down on the front steps. I stared at the piece of fruit in my hands, rolling it between my fingers. I wasn't really hungry but I started to peel it anyways. I heard the front door open and close behind me but I didn't bother to look to see who it was. Piper sat down next to me.

"You look really bummed," she said, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I'm fine," I lied. She tended to believe my lies more than Phoebe did.

"You don't look like you're fine. You look sick," she informed me.

"Well I'm not," I shot at her. Suddenly my stomach started to churn. I tried to take deep breathes to make it stop but it wouldn't. Knowing Grams would have my head if I puked in the bushes I got up and sprinted to the downstairs bathroom. I flushed the toilet just as Piper knocked and walked in. She looked at me, challenging me to tell her that I was still fine.

"It must have been a bad orange," I said half-heartedly.

"It was not a bad orange, Prue. Something is wrong with you, ok. Just admit it," Piper challenged.

"Look, what do you want me to say to you?" I spat.

"I don't know. But I do know that something is bothering you. It has been for a few days now. I just want you to trust me enough to talk to me," Piper answered. I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, sis," I murmured, giving her a hug just as a horn honked out front. We headed back outside and climbed into Andy's car.

"Hey, Piper," he greeted my sister.

"Hi, Andy. Thanks for giving me a lift," she said, giving him a smile.

"No problem," he answered.

"How are you doing today?" he whispered in my ear.

"Fine," I answered with a shrug. He didn't need to know about my little breakfast problem.

We got to school on time. We all parted ways and I headed to class. It was as boring as ever. Nothing seemed to interest me lately. I think I fell asleep in lit class but I couldn't really be sure. By the time lunch rolled around I was ready for the world's longest nap. I sat down at a table and just rested my head on my arms.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse," I heard Piper say., I looked up as she sat down.

"I don't need to go the nurse," I said, rubbing at my forehead. The headache from this morning was back.

"Prue, you can barely stay awake. Just go already," she told me.

"I'm telling you that I'm fine," I replied and started to stand up but the world started to swim in front of me. I clutched the table to steady myself and sat back down.

"Maybe you're right," I sighed. I think Piper would have smiled but she was too concerned.

"Come on, I'll walk you there " she offered. We slowly made our way down the hall to the nurse's office.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked as I lay down on one of the beds.

"No...go to class. I'll be fine," I yawned.

I remember seeing her leave the room before I fell asleep. The next thing I knew a hand was shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes to see the nurse standing over me.

"School's over, dear. Your sister is waiting for you out in the hallway," she told me. I sat up and got my bearings. I dragged myself to my feet and found Piper waiting for me.

"How do you feel?" she asked as we headed for my locker before finding Andy.

"I feel like shit honestly," I answered as I fumbled with my locker combination.

Some ten minutes later we were in Andy's car on our way home. Andy pulled up in front of the Manor and we climbed out. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before Piper and I headed inside.

"I think I'm going to crash," I told Piper. I started up the stairs but didn't make it far. Grams appeared from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" she asked, clearly talking to me.

"Upstairs to take a nap," I answered. Couldn't I take a damn nap if I wanted to?

"Grams, she's not feeling very well," Piper informed her.

"Well the school called and told me you missed your afternoon classes," Grams continued.

"I was at the nurse. Christ," I grumbled.

To my surprise Grams didn't say anything more. She just let me go upstairs. I collapsed on my bed and blacked out. I don't know how long I ws asleep. What woke me was a loud crash and a scream. I knew that sound. There was a demon in the house. As fast as I could I bolted downstairs to find Phoebe with a large cut on her arm.

"Where's Piper?" I asked, helping my baby sister up.

"Sun room," Phoebe answered, starting towards that room. I grabbed her and made her stop.

"Stay here," I told her as I advanced on the demon. I was pretty sure he wouldn't see me. Boy was I wrong. Just as I was about to send the creep flying, the back of it's head became a face.

"Sneaking up on me, are you witch?" it hissed at me.

One arm went out towards Piper, sending her flying into the Grandfather clock. The glass shatter and she lay there, motionless. I tried to send the demon flying but I couldn't seem to concentrate. I flung my had at him but instead the chair went skittering backwards. The two-faced demon laughed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. How could my powers not even work now? I let out a frustrated cry, sending several shards of glass flying across the room. At my cry both Phoebe and Grams walked in. Grams looked between me and Piper's motionless body. I waited for her to yell at me.

"Prudence, what did you do?" she gasped, pulling Piper to her. I stood there, unable to speak. I closed my eyes and turned my back. I couldn't bear to look at my sister. I let the tears slither down my cheeks. Without a word, Phoebe wrapped her arms around me and I just clung to her. In my mind I willed Piper to make a sound, a cough, a groan, anything. After an agonizingly long time she finally gave a small cough. That was enough for me.


	6. Just Breathe

Just Breathe

I couldn't bear to look as Grams carefully carried Piper over to the couch. I knew Grams would blame this all on me. It seemed to be her favorite past time lately. Phoebe finally let go of me and walked over to the couch, kneeling down at Piper's side.

"Is she going to be ok, Grams?" I heard Phoebe ask in a whisper.

"I…I don't know," Grams answered, sounding scared. I kept my distance from them, just watching Piper. Her chest rose and fell sporadically as she fought to breath. I slowly walked out of the room. Grams didn't seem to notice. I headed for the attic and paged through the Book of Shadows.

"There has to be something in here," I murmured to myself as I flipped through the book. I reached the end and found nothing, absolutely nothing that could help Piper.

"Damn it! What good is magic if it can't even help heal my sister?" I shouted in frustration. The book suddenly opened to the page with the vanishing spell.

"How will that help?" I asked aloud. I knew I wouldn't get an answer. I stood there in the silence it came to me. I could at least fix the clock.

I walked back downstairs. I found Grams and Phoebe still tending to Piper.. It was like I was invisible to them all. It felt strange but I focused my attention on the shattered clock.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen," I chanted softly. Before my eyes the clock repaired itself. The sound of the magic tore Grams' attention from Piper.

"How could you let this happen?" she asked sharply. I knew this was coming.

"I didn't attack her, Grams. A demon did," I replied as calmly as I could.

"She's your sister, Prue. You're supposed to protect her," Grams continued.

"I tried, Grams!" I shouted back at her. I knew she was my sister. I didn't' her telling me that.

"I think we should take her to the hospital. I already checked the Book. There is nothing in there that can help," I said, fighting back tears.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Phoebe asked, her voice so soft I could barely hear what she was saying.

"No. We will bring her in ourselves," Grams said sternly. I watched as she slowly picked Piper up and headed for the front of the house. Phoebe and I followed at a distance. I sat in the back with Piper, her head cradled in my lap and Phoebe sat in front. I stroked her hair, still trying to fight off tears. I knew Grams wasn't done yelling at me.

I vaguely remember hearing her tell us that we had arrived at the Emergency Room. She climbed out and a nurse walked right up to her.

"My granddaughter fell and is injured," Grams said, trying to be as vague in her story. I saw the nurse flag down a couple of EMTs with a gurney and they started towards the car. Phoebe climbed out and opened the other side door. I tried hold on to her as long as I could as they loaded her on the gurney, wheeling her away in seconds. I didn't want to move. If I just stayed in the car then maybe everything would be ok.

"Prudence, get out of the car," Grams ordered. I could hear the anger in her voice.

Biting my lip I climbed from the car and we headed for the entrance doors. We sat in the waiting room for what felt like ages. I didn't look at anyone. I couldn't. I know Piper being here wasn't my fault. I didn't attack her but part of me seemed to believe that it was; that because I couldn't control my powers she was hurt, barely conscious. I chanced a look at Phoebe. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and was resting her head on her knees. I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind right now.

"Miss Halliwell?" the doctor called. Grams stood up and Phoebe followed suit. I tried to stand but my legs refused to cooperate.

"How is she? Is she alright?" Grams asked, her tone laced with panic.

"She's stable. She has several broken ribs and a fractured wrist," the doctor reported.

"Thank God," Grams breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's still unconscious. We're monitoring her and hoping that she wakes up. You can see her for a few minutes," he answered. Grams' face fell instantly. Piper was in a coma. She nodded numbly and we walked down the hall and peered into Piper's room. She looked so pale compared to the sheets. Her chest was rising and falling more regularly now and she had a tube hooked up around her nose.

"We're here, Piper," Grams breathed, squeezing Piper's hand. I watched it closely and it looked like Piper squeezed back.

"Did…she squeeze back?" I asked, my voice hoarse. Grams turned to me and nodded.

"Com on, Piper. Fight this," I whispered, walking over and kissing her forehead.

Solemnly we walked out of the hospital and climbed back into the car. The ride home was silent. No one said a word as we walked into the kitchen. Finally Grams couldn't hold it in any long.

"You had better hope your sister gets better and fast," she spat at me.

"Why are you putting this on me? I'm not the one that threw her into the clock," I shouted, the chairs at the table skittering around.

"But you should have stopped the demon before he could hurt her," Grams bellowed back.

"I tried. I feel horrible that she's in a coma and in the hospital but there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening. I'm sorry that I can't be perfect at everything," I spat and stormed out of the room.

"Prudence we are not done!" she shouted at me.

"Yes we are!" I replied, slamming my bedroom door as loudly as I could. I sat down on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest. How had life gotten so fucked up? I finally let the tears fall that I'd been holding in . I watched it happen in my mind over and over. I just stood there and let my sister get hurt. Grams was right, I didn't do everything I could. As the tears rolled down my cheeks I couldn't help but think about that night. I didn't want to think about it but it was like my subconscious wouldn't leave me alone.

"Just stop" I sobbed, curling up into a ball. I fell asleep. I'm not sure for how long. I woke up to feel my stomach churning. I got up and rushed to the bathroom. There was nothing to puke up, just dry heaves. I hugged the toilet bowl for a while, just needing something to hold on to. Some time later there was a knock on the door.

"Prue," Phoebe called out. Before I could answer she walked in. I'd forgotten to lock the damn door.

"Are you ok? You've been in here a long time," she said, sitting down next to me.

"I just need to be alone, ok, Pheebs?" I replied, rubbing at my eyes. They were probably really bloodshot.

"I don't want to be alone. I'm scared. I'm scared Piper won't wake up," Phoebe whimpered. Reluctantly I opened my arms and she crawled into my lap.

"You didn't see anything did you?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"No…I'm afraid to see anything. I don't want to lose a sister," she sniffled.

"I don't either," I breathed, holding her close. We sat there for a while until she finally untangled herself from me.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Not really," I lied. I was hungry but I didn't want to throw up again. I had a sneaking suspicion as to why I had been so sick lately. I had been hoping it was just stress of life finally catching up with me. But it was starting to make sense.

"Ok," she said, seeming to buy my fib. I stood and shut the door, rooting around in the medicine cabinet until I finally found an old pregnancy test. It wasn't opened.

"Do these things expire?" I muttered as I examined the box. It didn't seem to. I opened and read the instructions. Taking a deep breath and took the test. I set it on the counter, pacing back and forth anxiously. I finally picked it up. It was pink. What the hell did pink mean? I grabbed the box and looked again.

"Oh God," I gasped. My knees buckled beneath me and I sunk to the floor once more. It couldn't be real. I couldn't be pregnant. It had to be a mistake..

"Think Prue…think," I told myself as I still clutched the test in my hand. I couldn't go to Grams. She'd ask too many questions. She'd freak out if she knew Andy and I were having sex. But maybe I could talk to a nurse at the hospital tomorrow. With that in mind I took the test and box and went back to m y room and collapsed on my bed for the night.


	7. Secrets Aren't So Hard to Keep

Secrets Aren't So Hard to Keep

I woke up the next morning still clutching the box. I'd dropped the test on the floor. I sat up and looked at my room. It was a bit of a mess but whatever. I picked up the test and tossed it in the box, placing it in my desk drawer. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked awful. I had big circles under my eyes and my whole body just looked tired. I headed out into the hallway. For once the bathroom was free. I closed the door and just let the water wash over me. Just as I walked out I ran into Phoebe.

"Are you ok, today?" she asked.

"Yeah…I guess so," I answered with a shrug.

"Prue…I don't want to go to school today. I want to go visit Piper," Phoebe whispered.

"I know….me too. But Grams will make us go to school like nothing is wrong," I sighed.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll come get you during lunch time and we'll go see her," I promised her.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Phoebe asked, seeming astonished that I'd consider skipping out on school.

"I don't care. We're going to see Piper. So look for Andy's car at lunch," I said as I headed back to my room. Half an hour later I was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the glass of orange juice before, me, trying desperately to make it move. I was so busy trying to make the damn cup of juice move with my power that I didn't hear Grams walk in.

"Prudence, what are you doing?" she asked. I looked up at her.

"Staring at a glass of juice…" I answered flatly.

"Why?" she questioned. Why the hell did it matter?

"Because I feel like it," I answered. I picked it up and downed the glass. Phoebe appeared, grabbing a quick bowl of cereal before heading out for the bus. I walked outside, managing to keep my juice down while I waited for Andy. He finally pulled up and hopped in.

"Where's Piper?" he asked as we headed down the highway. I bit my lip. Should I tell him about what happened?

"A demon attacked last night and she ended up in the hospital," I admitted. He could keep the secret.

"Is she ok?" he asked, pulling up to a stop sign.

"She's stable but…she's in a coma," I answered, having to bite my lip to keep from crying.

He reached over and gave me a hug as best he could over the shift. I couldn't hold it together anymore. I just let the tears fall and he just held me. For the first time in a while I felt safe again.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile a little at him.

"Actually…could I borrow your car at lunch time? I'm picking Phoebe up and were going over to see her," I explained.

"Yeah, sure. You want me to go with you?" he answered.

"No…it's ok. I think we just need some sister time," I murmured. He nodded and pressed down on the gas. We arrived at school with just enough time to make quick stops at our lockers. He walked me to class, handing me the keys just as I slipped into the classroom.

I fidgeted in my seat as the teacher lectured. I wanted to get to the hospital. I wasn't sure whether I was more worried about checking on Piper or finding out if I was really pregnant or not.

As I sat there, thoughts began to fill my head. If I really was pregnant, what did that mean? Andy and I hadn't slept together in a few weeks. I knew it wasn't his…deep down I just it wasn't. But I couldn't admit the truth. It meant I was weak and it would give Grams something else to blame me for. I suppose I could just tell Andy it was his. No one would ever have the know, right?

I was snapped from my thoughts by the bell blaring. I took a deep breath and headed for my next class. I stared at the clock until the bell finally rang. As I tossed my books in my locker I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see Andy.

"Sorry to scare you. Just wanted to tell you that I'm thinking about Piper. Give her a hug for me, ok," he breathed. I nodded, wrapping my arms around him. How had I found such a great boyfriend?

"I will," I whispered back.

"Do you think you'll be back by the end of school?" he asked.

"I think so," I answered. He gave me a quick kiss and headed for the cafeteria. I hurriedly made my way out the back door to the student lot. I jumped into Andy's car and pulled out, driving the few yards to the junior high. I pulled up behind the dumpsters in back and waited.

"Come on, Phoebe hurry up," I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair. Finally she appeared, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready for what?" she replied.

"To skip out on your first day of school," I answered with a smirk. She laughed a little but it was an uneasy laughter. We drove in silence to the hospital. The elevator ride was equally as silent; except for the 'ding' of the elevator as it hit each floor. We stepped out and headed for the nurse's station.

"We're here to see Piper Halliwell," I told the woman.

"You'll need to sign in here," she said, handing me a pen. I scribbled mine and Phoebe's names and took the visitor's badges.

"This way," I said, steering Phoebe in the direction of Piper's room. We got there and a doctor was just coming out.

"How is she?" I blurted before he could walk far. He turned to look at me.

"She's still stable. Still unconscious. You can see her for a while if you'd like," he told us. I just nodded and we walked in. I sat down on one side of her and Phoebe on the other.

"We're here, Piper. Can you hear me?" I whispered, stroking her hand. I knew I wouldn't get an answer.

"You think she can hear us?" Phoebe breathed, looking scared.

"I think so. I guess we should just talk to her," I sighed.

"We love you Piper. We will find a way to make you better," Phoebe promised, resting her head on Piper's chest. I bent down and gave her a quick hug too.

"That's from Andy. He says to get better fast," I murmured, pushing a strand of her dark hair out of her eyes. We sat there just holding onto our sister for a while. The thought suddenly occurred to me that I needed to find a way to get a nurse to do a test to tell me if I was pregnant or not. I slowly stood up.

"I'll be right back. Just stay here," I instructed Phoebe. She just nodded and let me slip from the room. I looked around until I found a sign pointing to the maternity ward. I wasn't sure that was exactly where I needed to go but I figured it was a start. Halfway there a nurse stopped me.

"Are you lost honey?" she asked.

"Um…sort of. Maybe you could help me," I admitted. She nodded.

"I…I think I'm pregnant. I took one of those home tests and it was positive. Do you think there is any way I could get a test done here to be sure?" I asked.

"Sure. Come with me," she said. I heaved a sigh of relief as I followed her down a hallway.

"Now are you eighteen?" she questioned.

"No…I'm only seventeen. But my grandmother won't mind," I lied. Well it was only a half-lie.

"Alright. Well there is the bathroom. Just take this, fill it up and bring it back. I should be able to get you the results in about ten minutes," she explained, handing me a cup. I looked at it and headed for the bathroom. I took several deep breaths and finally my body cooperated. I returned, handing the filled cup to the nurse. I sat on the bed anxiously until she finally came back.

"Well the tests say you're pregnant," she told me. My face fell. I think she saw how upset I looked.

"I can suggest a clinic if you'd like…if you're thinking of other options," she said softly.

"Thanks," I whispered and left. I found Phoebe still clutching onto Piper.

"Come on, Pheebs. We need to go I promised Andy I'd have his car back before school," I said, gently pulling her away. Back in the car Phoebe stared out the window.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?" she asked abruptly.

"Of course she will," I answered. Someone had to be strong and have faith. I pulled up to the middle school and dropped Phoebe off. I think she had enough time to grab her stuff and get on the bus. I made sure she at least got into the building ok before heading over to the high school. I didn't even bother going in. I just waited for Andy.

"How'd it go?" he asked as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Fine…she's still unconscious," I murmured. We headed home. Little did I know that Grams would be waiting, ready to explode.


	8. Punishing the Innocent

Punishing the Innocent

I walked up the front steps, pausing at the front door. I knew Phoebe had beat me home. I just hope she wasn't in too much trouble with Grams. I slowly pushed the front door open, slinking in as quietly as I could. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough.

"Prudence Halliwell get in here this instant," Grams howled. Oh shit was I in trouble. She hadn't been this mad when I'd snuck in a few weeks ago. I set my bag down on the bottom of the stairs and headed for the sun room. Phoebe was sitting there looked scared.

"Sit," Grams ordered me. I could tell she was barely controlling her temper. I sunk into a chair next to my baby sister.

"I cannot believe you, Prue. You go around skipping school lie it doesn't matter," she accused me.

"Maybe it doesn't," I shot back.

"You missing classes is one thing but to force your sister to miss them too. That is entirely unthinkable," she continued.

"I didn't force Phoebe to do anything," I shouted, standing up. I looked at Phoebe.

"Is that what you told her? That I forced you to skip school?" I hissed.

"No," she answered meekly.

"Prudence, if I get one more call that you have skipped school or cut class...well I don't know what I'll do," Grams railed.

"I can't believe you're throwing a fit over school. We have bigger problems right now," I shouted back at her. Unintentionally Grams' favorite vase went flying, smashing against the wall.

"Like what?" she challenged, glaring at me for the vase. 'I'm pregnant,' I almost blurted. But I couldn't admit that to her...not when she should be worrying about Piper.

"Like finding the demon that hurt Piper and vanquish it's sorry as before it can hurt anyone else," I answered.

"We went to the hospital to see her," Phoebe interjected. Grams looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"We went to the hospital to see Piper. That's why we skipped school," she explained.

"I wanted to. And Prue said she would take me," she muttered with a shrug.

"Phoebe dear, you don't have to cover for your sister," Grams said, acting as though I'd put Phoebe up to this.

"I'm not. We wouldn't have even gone if I didn't say anything this morning," Phoebe resonded, getting angry.

I couldn't deal with this bullshit anymore. Without a word I stormed upstairs, slamming the door to my room. I tossed myself on my bed and just let the frustration out. She had no right to be such a complete bitch. I clutched my pillow, my tears soaking it through but I didn't care. Life was a huge mess and it was all because of me. I slowly rolled over, staring at the ceiling. I didn't eve n realize that my hands were resting on my stomach. It was just so surreal. I knew I'd have to face Grams but not right now. She would probably disown me. I lay there a while longer before my mind grew restless.

"You can't just sit here doing nothing when Piper needs you," I scolded myself. As softly as I could I opened my door and snuck up to the attic. I pulled the Book of Shadows into my lap and began to page through it, trying to find the demon that had attacked Piper.

"What are you doing?" Grams asked, catching me off guard.

"Finding the demon that hurt Piper. And then I'm going to vanquish it," I answered, not making eye contact.

"You're not going anywhere, young lady," she said stiffly. I set the book down and finally looked at her.

"Why's that? Because I went to see Piper when you couldn't handle going yourself?" I spat.

"I know you blame me for what happened and that's fine, whatever. I get blamed for everything else that goes wrong around here. But I'm doing something about it," I continued.

"Do not take that tone with me," she ground out, clearly livid. I was about to make a remark back when there was a swirl of lights, Mom's spirit appearing.

"Patty!" Grams exclaimed, obviously shocked.

"Hello, Mother," Mom replied. She turned to look at me.

"Hi sweetheart," she said softly, becoming corporeal. She pulled me into a hug. I wasn't expecting it but I embraced her back. I couldn't let her go. I hadn't seen her in nearly ten years.

"Patty dear, what are you doing here?" Grams asked.

"To keep the two fo you from blowing up the house," she replied.

"Darling, Piper is..." Grams began but Mom cut her off.

"I know what happened to Piper, Mom. It wasn't Prue's fault," Mom interrupted.

"She just stood there and let the foul thing attack her sister," Gram accused.

"You weren't even there. You don't know what happened," I shot back.

"Ok enough! Mom, Prue is right. You weren't there. And she is trying to make thinsgs right by finding the demon," Mom interceded.

"Patty we don't even know if Piper will wake up," Grams protested. When did she become such a damn pessimist?

"She will wake up, Mom. I have to believe that," Mom retorted and looked at me.

"But your Grandmother has some valid points too. You can't keep skipping school. I know it was a good intentioned reason but you have to respect that she wants the best for ou," she stated. I nodded. I know I needed to stay in school. But it was just so hard with this secret looming over me. Grams and I looked at each other, knowing Mom was right. It wasn't going to help anyone if we argued. We could argue until next week and o one would win.

"Mom, I think you owe Phoebe an apology as well. You presupposed something that you shouldn't have," Mom said. Grams sighed and headed back downstairs. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't help but wonder if she knew my secret.

"Prue," she spoke softly. She lifted my chin to meet her gaze.

"I know you're scared right now," she murmured.

"I just want Piper to be ok," I whispered, trying to hide what I was really afraid of.

"That's not the only thing you're afraid of, Prue," she commented.

"Why is all of this happening right now?" I sighed.

"You need to know that it's not your fault, sweetie," she tried to console me.

"Yes it is, Mom. If I had used my powers none of this would be happening," I spat.

"You were disoriented and confused. There was nothing you could have done," she breathed, wrapping her arms around me protectively.

"I...I'm pregnant," I admitted to her. It felt strange saying it aloud t someone else. Sure the nurse at the hospital knew but that was different. I didn't have to see her every day. Mom stroked my hair.

"I know that honey. I've been watching over you. It is a scary thing, to know you have the life of another growing inside of you," she murmured.

"I can't tell Grams...she'd kill me," I rasped.

"She won't kill you. You just have to explain everything to her. You are strong, Prue. Don't ever forget that," she said. I just shook my head at her. It wasn't true. I couldn't handle this right now.

"You saw how she freaked out about me missing school. She'd tell me I was irresponsible and got myself knocked up," I argued.

"She would twist it to make it my fault," I mumbled.

"Your Grams loves you, Prue. Even if it doesn't seem like it all the time. She just wants the best for you girls. You can't blame her for that. And besides, you are all very special," she stated, giving my arms a squeeze.

"Yeah I know...we're the Charmed Ones...destined to protect the world from evil," I grumbled.

"You have been given such a gift," she told me.

"It feels like a curse most of the time. How are we supposed to live our lives with demons coming after us every other day," I asked.

"No one ever said being a witch was easy. You and your sisters have done amazing things and you are still so young," she breathed. I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"You will make it through this, Prue. I have faith in you," she told me.

"Thanks, Mom. I just wish there was more I could do to help Piper," I murmured.

"You can start by telling your Grams the truth. Your emotions and all these secret are messing with your powers," Mom answered.

"And then you can go and kick some demon butt,' she said with a laugh. I had to admit talking with Mom did make me feel better.

"I will try to do what I can. I still don't think I can tell Grams the whole truth. I'm not ready for that step yet," I admitted.

"One step at a time is all that it takes," she breathed, kissing my forehead.

"I have to go sweetheart. Chin up and be strong," she told me, taking a step back, turning into a spirit again.

"Don't you want to see Phoebe?" I asked in confusion.

"I came for you Prue. She doesn't need me right now," she answered and disappeared.


	9. If You Only Knew

If You Only Knew

I slowly walked downstairs, carrying the Book in my arms. I found Grams with Phoebe in the kitchen. I caught the end of their conversation.

"I just wanted to apologize for supposing something that wasn't true. I was not being fair to you," Grams apologized. Phoebe just looked at her and I had to hold back a laugh.

"I forgive you, Grams," Phoebe finally said, wrapping her arms around Grams' neck. It was then that she noticed I was standing there.

"Can you give us a minute, dear?" she asked of Phoebe. She nodded and walked past me.

"Is your mother gone?" she asked once Phoebe was out of hearing range.

"Yes, she left," I answered, sitting down at the table, the Book in front of me.

I watched as Grams paced back and forth in front of me. I would give anything to be telepathic right now. I hate when she just paces like this and doesn't say anything. I never know if she is going to blow up at me or not.

"I want you to know….that despite my….expectations, I love you and your sisters very much," she began.

"We're just kids," I told her.

"I know…I suppose that…after your mother died I have fought harder to keep you girls safe," Grams sighed.

"I know you mean well, Grams. It just gets to be too much," I muttered. How on Earth am I supposed to tell her I'm pregnant when all she keeps talking about is magic?

"I want to apologize for blaming what happened to Piper on you," she said after a long pause.

"I…um have just been…a little out of it lately. I guess it's affected my powers," I admitted.

"So…did you find that demon yet?" she asked, giving me a smile.

"Yeah," I replied, opening up to the page on the Janus Faced Demon.

"I'm not sure exactly to vanquish it. There's a spell in here but it looks like a Power of Three spell," I informed her.

"Well we could rewrite it," she suggested.

"This demon is tough. We need the Power of Three to vanquish it," I countered.

"Well…I may not be Charmed but I am still a Halliwell aren't I?" she said with a smile.

"You want to go kick some demon ass?" I asked with a laugh.

"It's for Piper," she told me and I nodded.

"I'll start scrying," I sighed, heading back up to the attic. I ran into Phoebe on my way up.

"I was just looking for that," she said, pointing to the Book.

"Oh…I found the demon that attacked Piper. What did you need it for?" I muttered.

"Just wanted to look through it. Do you need help finding the demon?" she offered.

"I'd love some help," I assured her, offering my hand to her. I didn't spend enough time with Phoebe. I realize that I have been tough on her….like Grams has been tough on me.

Together we spread out the map and I grabbed the crystal. We watched it swing in a wide circle. It just kept spinning, the circle never narrowing. Finally put my arm down.

"We can't give up. We can find the demon," Phoebe said encouragingly.

"I know…We need some demon blood or something to scry for. But we cleaned up the room already," I groaned.

"Did I hear you say you need some demon blood?" Grams asked from the doorway, holding up a sliver of the demon's flesh.

"I figured you would need it so I kept it," she informed us, causing Phoebe to make a grossed out face.

"That's just a little gross," I commented, taking the bit of flesh from her. I stuck it on the crystal and began to scry again. This time the crystal only swung in large arcs for a few seconds before landing on a spot.

"Found him," I announced.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"We go and vanquish it," I answered.

"Well dear…how do you propose we surprise it…something with two heads…" Grams began.

"Two faces, Grams. It has two faces, "I corrected her.

"We could try and distract it…make it confused," Phoebe suggested.

"How?" I asked.

"Well…when it attacked Piper….it only attacked her, right?" Phoebe began and I nodded.

"Well if we give it too much to try and attack, it won't know what to do," she explained.

"That might work. Prue, dear get the spell ready," Grams instructed. I grabbed a pen and piece of paper and copied the smell out of the book.

"How are we getting there? The demon could be gone if we drive," Phoebe voiced.

"We don't really have any other choice," Grams sighed as we climbed into the car. I noticed that she was gripping the steering wheel really hard and her foot was pressed to the floor on the gas pedal. We pulled to a screeching halt at an abandoned lot.

"This is it," she announced and we climbed out. As we moved into the lot, I got a really bad feeling. I could handle Piper being in the hospital, but having both sisters there was just unthinkable.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked after we found nothing there.

"Yes, well this is where the crystal landed," Grams answered. Just then I heard a familiar laugh. I spun around to see the demon.

"Silly, silly witches. Back for more are you?" he spat. I watched Phoebe start running one direction. Catching the idea I started running another.

"Come and get me," Phoebe squealed. He started after her but Grams managed to catch his attention.

"Why run when you don't have to," Grams taunted. He started towards her too, hand raised to send her flying. I was not going to let this two faced creep hurt my family.

"Hey you two faced creep, we have a score to settle," I shouted, his second face turning to look at me. I watched as he looked between the three of us, trying to decide what to do. I caught Phoebe's eye and I pulled the spell from my pocket. I hadn't thought to make copies for them. I sprinted towards Grams and Phoebe did the same. Grams took the spell from my hands and we recited it together.

"Demon so vile we now undo. Banish thee with faces two," read aloud. The demon howled in pain as flames started to engulf him. I thought about reading it again but it was necessary. He blew up finally.

"He won't be hurting anyone anymore," Grams said with a note of finality. I let out a sigh. I did feel better…at least I knew that when Piper woke up she wouldn't have to worry about that particular demon.

"Can we go to the hospital again?" Phoebe asked once we were back in the car.

"Visiting hours are over. We'll go tomorrow. Right after school. How does that sound?" Grams answered.

"Ok," Phoebe sighed. I could sense the disappointment in her voice. It was times like these that I was hit with the reminder that she was five years younger than me. I guess I tried to treat her like I treated Piper; maturely. When we finally got home, my stomach was growling and I could tell Phoebe's was as well. Grams shooed us from the kitchen so she could make dinner. I was going to head upstairs and put the book away when I found Phoebe sitting on the stairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm just scared that Piper won't wake up," she murmured.

"Phoebe, everything will be ok. You have to believe that. We can't have gotten this far as the Power of Three just to be stopped now," I told her, holding her close.

"You sound like Grams," she teased. At least it got a smile out of her.

"Thanks…I think," I teased back.

"Girls, dinner is ready!" Grams called to us. I stood up, running up to put the Book away. I found Phoebe and Grams already at the table when I came back downstairs.

Dinner was silent. But for once it was not a strained or uncomfortable silence. I collected the dishes and headed for the kitchen, even before Grams could open her mouth to speak. I set to washing them, trying to get them done as quickly as possible. While I wasn't really excited or anything to admit to Grams that I was pregnant, I figured the sooner I got it over…the better. I heard footsteps and turned to see Grams walk in.

"Thank you," she said, indicating the dishes. I just nodded. It couldn't be that damn hard to tell her the truth. I bit my lip, hanging the dish towel back up and turned to look at my grandmother.

"I have to tell you something," said softly, trying to get up the courage to actually say it. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me.

"Alright. What?" Grams replied. I licked my lips a couple of times, trying to make my voice work.

"I…" I started. Come on Prue, you can do this. It's not that difficult. You said to Mom earlier I tried to remind myself.

"I'm pregnant," I finally admitted.


	10. Wake Up Call

Wake Up Call

Grams stood there, just staring at me. I watched her very closely, knowing her heart wasn't as good as it used to be. She seemed to be holding her breath.

"Grams, breathe," I begged, taking a step towards her but she held up her hand, stopping me.

"Is this some sort of joke?" she finally managed to get out.

"Wh-what? No…this isn't a joke," I answered, stumbling over my words.

"Prudence, how could you be so irresponsible?" Grams bellowed. I cringed. I had to take several breaths to keep from blowing up at her.

"I can only handle one granddaughter incapacitated right now," she spat.

"You think I want this happening right now?" I shot back.

"I didn't ask for any of this to happen, ok," I added heatedly. I tried to calm down, not wanting to force Mom to interfere again.

"You are just a child, you shouldn't even be having sex," she retorted.

"I'm almost eighteen and that makes me an adult," I ground out.

"Well you're not there yet," she countered.

"I can't believe Mom would say you'd handle this," I grumbled.

"You told your Mother?" Grams asked.

"More like she already knew. She watches over us," I answered.

"Prue, you just…you can't have a baby," Grams decreed.

"That's not your decision to make," I shot back. How dare she tell me what I could and could not do with my body. I started to walk away, suddenly feeling a bout of nausea overwhelm me.

"We are not done with this conversation," Grams shouted. I would have replied but I was focused on getting to the bathroom before I vomited all over the kitchen floor. Just as was walking out of the bathroom, having regurgitated dinner, Grams caught me.

"We still have more to discuss," she told me, her voice like ice.

"Fine, but I'm not going to abort it," I answered.

"Do you even know who the father is?" she blurted. Did she just call me a slut? I had only slept with one person, willingly that is. But I couldn't tell her that I didn't know who the father was, even if it was the truth.

"Yes," I answered. It was a complete and total lie but I just couldn't tell her the whole truth. She gave me a look, asking 'who?'

"It's Andy's," I continued to lie. I hope he wouldn't hate me for doing this to him.

"I will have to have a talk with his parents," she grumbled, more to herself than to me.

"You can't….he doesn't know yet. I just found out," I blurted. That was part was at least true. Grams looked like she was ready to send back some pithy retort but she stopped.

"Well I suppose I should take note of the fact that you came to me first," Grams muttered.

"God, why can't you just be there for me, Grams?" I shouted at her, all of our reconciliation from before flying out the window.

"It's like every little thing I do you just have to scrutinize under a microscope," I continued to rant.

"Prue, you have sisters that look up to you," she tried to interject.

"I know that! It's not like I'm going to tell them…oh yeah go have a baby," I hissed.

"I know I'm a role model for them," I added.

"And I try really hard to be a good one for them but it's hard. I can't be everything to everyone all at once…what's left for me?" I muttered, my tone losing some of the intensity. Grams let out a breath. I knew she wasn't happy. Part of me couldn't blame her. Another part, however, wanted to just tell her everything and crawl into her arms.

"It's never easy being the oldest, is it?" she sighed and I shook my head 'no'.

"I just wish sometimes you would be on my side rather than trying to punish me," I tried to explain as calmly as I could.

"I'm not a bad kid. I'm just having some issues right now," I muttered.

"I know you're not. It's just hard trying to raise three girls all by myself," Grams sighed.

"I guess I never thought about it that way," I admitted. So now that Grams knew, what was I going to do? I knew I needed to tell Andy. I suddenly felt very tired.

"Are we done, now? I'm really tired," I told her. She nodded and I headed upstairs and just crashed. What was the point of getting under the covers anyways? It just meant I'd have to make it in the morning. The next thing I knew I felt someone shaking me. I sat up to see Grams sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What?" I asked through a yawn.

"It's time for school," she told me. I groaned. Why did I have to go to school? All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Come on, get up," she prodded. I grumbled but got up, heading for the bathroom. I couldn't pay attention today at all during classes. I knew I had to tell Andy that I was pregnant but for some bizarre reason I felt like my sisters should know first. It seemed really stupid but I couldn't let it go. But I wanted to tell them both together, when Piper was awake. So I didn't say anything that afternoon as we visited her. It felt like ages since the demon had attacked. But it was only a few days.

"Come on Piper, you have to wake up. We need you," I breathed, squeezing her hand. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Miss Halliwell. I'd like to speak with out for a moment," the doctor addressed Grams. She nodded and walked out.

"Piper…we vanquished the demon that hurt you," Phoebe informed our sister. I just watched Piper breath. I closed my eyes, wishing with all my heart that she would wake up and be alright.

I tried to listen to what the doctor was telling Grams but he was speaking too softly. Before I could even think of a spell to cast to listen in, Grams returned, looking pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"We should go….they need to run some tests," Grams said softly. I pulled Phoebe away from the bed and we headed back home.

I tried to get Grams to talk to me that night but she refused. I finally gave up, heading to bed. I lay there, thinking that this had to be one of the hardest things Grams had been through since Mom died. That thought led to Mom….maybe I should summon her…get her to talk to Grams. But that probably wouldn't work. When Grams didn't want to talk, she was insanely tight lipped.

A week passed by and we didn't visit Piper. Grams just said it was best if we didn't. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how that logic worked. I had considered trying to sneak in to see her again but I didn't want to piss of Grams again.

It was a Saturday and I was sitting in the living room, catching up on missed homework. Andy had been nice enough to bring it all over. I really hated make up work but I figured I needed to get my grades out of the toilet or else I'd be a senior again next year. And Grams would most definitely kill me if that happened. I sighed, shutting my math book. At least all of that was done. I looked at the other books piled on the table in front of me. I bit my lip, trying to figure out what I should do next. I picked up my history book and scanned the page of assignments. It seemed pretty easy. Just as I started to read the first chapter, the phone blared loudly. I looked up but did not move. When it rang a second time and no one picked it up I heaved a sigh and closed my eyes. I astral projected into the kitchen and picked it up.

"Halliwell residence," I spoke into the receiver.

"This is Doctor Michelson, Piper's doctor," the doctor answered.

"Can I help you? I'm her sister, Prue," I explained.

"Well could you give your grandmother a message?" he asked.

"Sure," I sighed, looking for a pen and piece of paper.

"You can tell her that Piper woke up this morning and she is doing just fine," the doctor expounded. I nearly dropped the phone.

"Piper's awake? Why didn't you call sooner? Can we see her?" I babbled. Finally Grams walked in.

"Who is on the phone?" she asked.

"Piper's awake!" my astral self squealed. Grams heaved a sigh of relief, taking the phone.

"This is Penny Halliwell. May we come in and see her?" she spoke. She smiled and hung up.

"Go get your sister, we're going to see Piper," Grams told me. I reopened my eyes in the living room and sprinted up the stairs, bursting into Phoebe's room without even knocking.

"Pheebs, Come on, Piper's awake," I practically shouted at her. Phoebe's eyes widened in shock but got up and followed me downstairs. The ride to the hospital was silent but the air was electric. We rushed in, not evening stopping for visitor's tags. Both Phoebe and I burst into Piper's room. She was sitting up and had a tired smile on her lips.

"What'd I miss?" she asked with a small laugh.


	11. A Little Piece of Me

A Little Piece of Me

"You missed a lot," I told her, pulling her into a firm hug. I was fighting back tears of joy that my sister was awake and ok.

"You had us really worried," Phoebe breathed, joining in on the hug.

"Did you get the demon?" she asked, her tone lowering in volume so the doctor couldn't hear.

"Yeah...Grams helped since we needed the Power of Three," Phoebe informed her.

"I wasn't sure it would work but it did and that's all that matters," I sighed. She seemed relieved to know we'd vanquished the thing that had put her here in the first place. We ll lapsed into silence, just relishing in the fact that we were all ok. I was the first to notice Grams standing in the doorway, just watching. She was smiling and looked happy for the first time in a long time. Piper finally looked up and let out a squeal.

"Grams!" she exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Grams' neck.

"Hello my darling. How are you feeling?" Grams greeted.

"Fine...a little groggy still but otherwise, alright. I'm hungry," Piper answered. Just then the doctor stuck his head in.

"Miss Halliwell, you can sign the release papers in a day or two. We want to keep Piper here just to make sure everything is ok," he said.

"But I want to go home today," Piper protested.

"Dear, you'd best listen to the doctor. We want you health," Grams reminded her. She sighed but just nodded in agreement, slinking back to the bed. I looked at my two sisters. I should tell them the truth. But I didn't want to freak Piper out and force her to stay in the hospital longer than she really had to.

"We'll see you in a day or tow. Come on, girls. It's time to go home," Grams ordered.

"See you soon," I said, giving Piper another hug before we left. That night I was sitting in the kitchen, contemplating a glass of water when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Grams.

"You can't keep hiding this," she said simply.

"I know. I'll tell him...in a few days. I want Phoebe and Piper to know first. But I don't' want to scare Piper and force her to have to stay in the hospital longer than she has to," I explained.

"Why do you feel you have to tell them before Andy?" she asked me.

"I don't know...because they're family...because they're my sisters," I answered with a shrug. What did it matter who I told and in what order?

"Because maybe I want to show them that you have to be careful," I added. I knew she would take it to mean using protection. But that's not what I meant by that.

"Ok. You know, you need to see a doctor to make sure you're ok," she said after a minute of silence.

"Sure," I sighed, taking a sip of water.

"I hope that all of this works out in your favor, Prue. I really do," Grams murmured. I opened my mouth to answer but couldn't find any words to speak.

"Should I tale that as support?" I finally asked. I caught her nod out of the corner of my eye before she left the room.

The next day passed slowly, my thoughts caught up with when Piper would be released from the hospital. Grams had told me to stop by and get her missed work for the two weeks she' een out. I felt sort of uncomfortable answering the techer's questions. I knew Grams had lied to the school about why Piper was out.

"Here's her assignments," her math teacher said, handing them over.

"Uh...thanks," I muttered, taking them and starting for the door.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what exactly Piper had that caused her to miss so much school? It's just not like her," he asked.

"She just got really sick. She should be back on Monday," I muttered. It was a lie and I knew it. But then again I was getting pretty good at lying lately...or at least omitting the truth. He nodded, seeming to believe me.

I got home to see Grams' car not in the driveway. It was odd but I tried not to worry about it. She was probably just out at the store or something. I walked in to find balloons and things hung up all over the first floor of the house. What the hell was Grams doing? Just then Phoebe walked out of the kitchen.

"Where's Grams?" I asked.

"Picking up Piper at the hospital. We're having a party for her," Phoebe answered.

"Nice decorating job, Grams," I snickered, picking my bag up and putting it on the stairs out of the way.

"When are they getting here?" I asked and Phoebe shrugged. I headed for the living room, peering through the front window to see Grams' car pulling in.

"I guess the answer is now," I muttered, ducking out of view. Phoebe and I hid in the sun room, waiting for the front door to open.

"Easy Piper, don't go too fast,"Grams was cautioning.

"Grams I can walk fine," she snapped, heading for the living room. Just as she sat down Phoebe and I burst in.

"Welcome home!" we shouted, diving onto the couch on either side of her.

"Thanks, guys," she said, smiling broadly. I could tell she was happy to be home again. This seemed like as good a time as any to spill the news to she and Phoebe.

"Piper, would you like some cake?" Grams offered and she nodded. Grams smiled and returned with three pieces of vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. I let Piper enjoy some of her cake before I started to speak.

"Guys, there is something I have to tell you," I began. I noticed Grams standing in the doorway, just listening. Both of my sisters' eyes were now on me.

"I um...I'm almost a month pregnant," I told them. Piper's eyes bulged at the news and Phoebe dropped her cake. Luckily Piper was still coherent enough to freeze it. I plucked it from the air and set it on the table.

"Is that some sort of welcome home joke? Because it's definitely not funny," Piper managed to get out.

"No...no joke, Piper. I'm really having a baby. I wanted you guys to know before I tell Andy. I just want you to know that...I know you guys look up to me...and I don't want you to make this kind of mistake," I rambled.

"So you really were sleeping together," Piper breathed. I nodded. I was starting to believe my lies now. I was really starting to believe that Andy was the father of this child.

"So he doesn't know?" Phoebe finally interjected.

"No...not yet. I wanted to tell you first. You're family and I guess that means something," I muttered.

"I'm glad you told us," Piper murmured, giving me a hug.

"It has to be really scary going through it alone," she continued.

"Yeah...but I'm not alone anymore...I have you guys," I sighed, motioning for Phoebe to join the hug. She did so reluctantly. She was probably scared she'd squish the baby.

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered in my ear, hugging me as lightly as she could.

"You can't hurt me, Pheebs. The baby is really small still," I explained. She hadn't had sex education yet. Well if she lived in this family long enough, she was going to get a crash course.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded. That seemd to reassure her because her grip tightened. None of us seemed to notice the phone ringing.

"Prue, you have a phone call," Grams shouted. I attempted to disentangle myself from my sisters so I could answer the phone. I gave her a look, asking who it was. She didn't tell me.

"Hello," I spoke tentatively.

"Hey Prue," Andy said from the other end.

"Andy...uh..what's up?" I asked, caught off guard.

"I saw Piper came home. How's she doing?" he asked.

"She's good. Uh...do you want to come over for some cake?" I offered. There was no way I was spilling the news to him over the phone.

"Sure. Be there in a minute," Andy replied and we hung up. I licked my lips as I hung up the phone.

"I have to tell him," I said, more to myself than anyone else.

"It gets easier each time," Grams murmured, squeezing my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Grams," I said as the front door opened and Andy walked in. He headed for the living room. I grabbed a piece of cake and headed back that way.

"Glad do you have back," Andy was saying to Piper.

"Thanks," she said.

"Cake?" I said, shoving it into his hands.

"Thanks," he said smiling, leaning over to give me a kiss.

"I think you should sit down," I began. He looked at me strangely but Phoebe moved over so he could sit.

"What's wrong?" he interrupted before I could say anything more.

"I'm pregnant," I said. It really was easier the third time around. He stared at me in shock, the cake falling to the floor before Piper could freeze it.

"Andy...say something," I begged after what felt like an interminable silence.

"I'm going to be a father?" he rasped finally.


	12. Surprise Reactions

Surprise Reactions

"I'm really going to be a father," he repeated after a minute. I couldn't tell if he was just in shock or if he was actually happy about the news. So I decided just to nod in agreement.

"This is...this is insane," he continued.

"I know it's a really big shock and I'm sorry...I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry...I was just scared," I rambled.

"Should you be standing up right now...I mean...you're ok right?" he rambled right back to me.

"I'm ok, yeah. I'm a lot better now that you know," I added, pulling him into a hug. He opened his mouth to speak but I shushed him. I knew my family was watching us but it didn't matter. I had an ally in al of this now. And he wasn't running away in fear or kicking me to the curb.

"Prue," Grams called. I untangled myself rom Andy and turned to look at her.

"Can I talk t you for a minute?" she asked, beckoning me towards the kitchen. I followed. What could she possibly need to talk to me about now? I'd told everyone I was pregnant. What else was there?

"I know it seems that Andy is supportive right now but that could change when he tells his parents," she said after a minute.

"It won't change, Grams. Alex and Karen have known me forever. They're not going to freak out," I retorted. Just then footsteps were heard as was the front door opening and closing. I slowly turned around to see Andy's parents come in.

"Did you call them?" I asked. Grams nodded and I let out a groan. I trudged back into the room, figuring I should be there.

"Prue, your Grandmother said there was something you needed to tell us," Andy's mom said.

"Mom...Prue's pregnant," Andy interjected before I could speak.

"Are your father and I to assume this baby is yours, Andrew?" Karen questioned. He nodded. He actually looked proud. How could he look proud about getting his girlfriend pregnant?

"Well, son. I can't say I'm very impressed with this news. It demonstrates to your mom and I that you're not as responsible as we thought you were," Alex sighed.

"I know how it looks Dad. I just found out," Andy began.

"So did we," Phoebe added. I glared at her, shoving her an inch or down into the couch.

"But I want to accept this responsibility. I know I can support Prue in this," Andy continued.

"Andy...I think we need to think about this a little. I mean I don't know if I really want a baby...right now," I interjected.

"You're certainly not going to take the easy way out," Grams boomed.

"I didn't mean that, Grams. Stop acting like you're a mind reader," I spat.

"I just think we need to take a minute and try and think about all the options, that's all," I murmured.

"I'm open to options," Karen said, looking at me with a smile. Unexpectedly she pulled me into a hug.

"You would make a very good Mom one day, Prue," she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear her.

"Thanks Karen," I breathed

I looked around at the cluster of people. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all. I had family to support me and Andy was willing to stand by my side. So why then in all of my new-found calmness was I panicking inside? Why did that horrific night have to rear it's painful head at this moment?

"I...need to go la down. I'm feeling kind of light-headed," I lied. I was feeling fine. But they all seemed to believe me and after a few assertions to Andy that I didn't need him to escort me upstairs, I left. I walked as quietly as I could up the last flight of stairs and locked the attic door behind me. I gathered the candles, placing them at the points of the pentagram and lit them. I stepped back, reciting the spell I'd committed to memory.

"Hear these wods, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide," I chanted softly. A wind began to swirl and Mom's spirit appeared.

"Oh, Prue dear. I wasn't expecting this," she said, looking surprised. I had been holding back tears and all I wanted was to just cry them in her arms. She seemed to sense my waning control of my tear ducts because she became corporeal and pulled me to her.

"Shh, honey. What's wrong?" she asked. I couldn't answer. I wasn't ready.

"Did you tell them?" she whispered. I merely nodded.

"Mom...I can't do this. I just can't," I finally sobbed.

"I know it's scary but we talked about this, sweetheart. You can get through it," she told me.

"But I can't Mom. I'm living a lie and I just cant make myself tell the whole truth. I can't admit what happened. They'd never believe me," I whimpered.

"Look at me," Mom demanded gently. I couldn't make my eyes meet hers.

"Prue. Look at me," she repeated and I finally looked up.

"You are the victim in all of this. You didn't ask for what happened. Deep down you know that," she assured me.

"If I'd just used my powers, it wouldn't have happened. But I was so scared that Grams would find out that I used them on a mortal...that she'd give me the 'don't expose magic' speech," I sniffled.

"You really think your Grams would react like that?" she questioned, sounding surprised.

"Yes. It's like she takes everything we do as some way to break the rules," I explained.

"I was so afraid of what she'd say that I let that pig rape me, Mom," I rasped.

"What you need to do, Prue, is accept that this has happened to you and get angry about it. Break a chair or five. Get all of these feeling out and then talk to someone. It's your decision what you do with the information but you need to talk to someone about this. You need to find peace for yourself," Mom lectured.

"I will try. I don't know if I can do it right now. I don't want to overwhelm everyone. But I will try," I promised her.

"That's all I ask. Now go, lay down for a little while," she urged. I nodded and headed out of the attic.

Three months had gone by since I'd told everyone my secret. I was now four months along and starting to show. Andy was as supportive as ever and that made my heart ache a little, not telling him the truth. We were in the waiting room of the doctor's ofice.

"Prue Halliwell," the nurse called. I slowly stood and followed her, Andy's hand st firmly on my shoulder. I got situated on the bed and watched as she squirted the gel on my stomach.

"Well the baby is growing nicely. Looks healthy and oh, I think we could even find out gender today," the doctor told us. I smiled nervously, praying it was a girl. He maneuvered the camera around for a minute until he seemed satisfied.

"Looks like we've got a girl here," he announced and I let out a sigh of relief. Grams would at least be pleased.

"We'll see you back in a month," he said, handing me a towel to wipe off my stomach. Andy helped me up as we headed out to pay for the visit.

"So a girl. Wow," Andy breathed.

"Did you really expect anything else? I mean we've had only girls in this family since the 1600s," I told him.

"So...should we start thinking of names?" he asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I mean if we name her...won't it make it harder in the end?" I asked. I'd been thinking a lot lately and I was leaning towards adoption.

"I know you don't think you can raise a baby, Prue. But think about it. We've got my parents, your Grandmother," he tried to convince me.

"I don't know, Andy," I sighed.

"Ok...we can put off thinking names for a little while. But she's going to have one no matter what," he reminded me. I smiled a little at that. I knew Grams would want me to name her something with a P. But maybe it was time to break the trend, just a little.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll make a list and you make a list and then we can look at them," I said abruptly.

"Ok...sure," he agreed.

Back at home I was sitting with the Book of Shadows in my lap, flipping through, writing down names of as many of our ancestors as I could find.

"Prue, what are you doing?" Grams asked me.

"What do you think of the name Brianna? She was one of our most powerful ancestors...not s powerful as Melinda Warren but I mean she was able to separate Gabriel from his sword. And she and I share a power," I said all in one breath.

"Well...it's not a P but I suppose it works," she said, cracking a smile.


	13. The Ugly Truth

The Ugly Truth

I stared down at my large stomach. I felt ready to pop but I still had 2 months to go. I could definitely say that I was ready to be finished with this whole pregnancy business. I still hadn't gotten up the courage to tell anyone, aside from Mom...and she was dead, that I had been raped. I was so entrenched in this lie that I found it almost impossible to admit the truth. It was like it wasn't the truth anymore. I was currently sitting on the couch, eating straight from the container of vanilla bean ice cream. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Phoebe walk in.

"So that's where the ice cream went," she muttered. I offered her the container but she cringed.

"I don't want that now. You've got your hormonal germs all over it," she giggle.

"I'm not contagious Pheebs. Seriously, you can have some," I said, patting the cushion next to me. She flopped down, sticking her spoon in.

"You're getting really big," Phoebe noted after a mouthful.

"You're not supposed to say stuff like that to pregnant people," I scolded.

"Why not? It's true," she retorted.

"Because it makes us feel really sad," I answered, sticking my tongue out at her.

"So does it hurt? When the baby moves around?" she asked.

"Sometimes. Not always though. And honestly, I'm pretty sure she has telekinesis," I answered.

"So does she have a name yet?" she asked. I sighed, not wanting to answer so many questions. I just wanted to relax.

"Yes, she has a name," I replied.

"So does that mean you're going to keep her?" Phoebe pestered some more.

"Not necessarily. People give up babies with names all the time," I tried to explain.

"But she has powers. Why would you give her up?" she questioned.

"Because I can't be a Mom right now. I'm not ready," I answered, standing up and walking out of th room. That was enough questions for now. I ended up in my room. I curled up as best as I could with pillow and ended up falling asleep. I must have been out a while before when I woke up Phoebe was staring at me, looking absolutely petrified.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting up. She took a step back. I raised my eyebrow at her but she still didn't answer. I got up and tried to pull her to me but she bolted from the room.

"Whatever," I muttered to myself, not following her. She was probably just mad that I snapped at her earlier. She'd get over it. The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Andy took me out to dinner at my favorite restaurant.

"So have you thought any more about...you know?" he asked as the waitress brought out our dessert.

"You mean about adoption?" I clarified and he nodded. He seemed dead set against me giving this baby up.

"Well I am thinking that it seems like the right thing to do. Andy we're just kids ourselves. We have no experience raising kids," I continued.

"Prue, you practically raised Phoebe didn't you?" he interrupted.

"But she's my sister, not my daughter," I corrected him.

"Still, you know how to take care of a baby," he stated.

"No...I know how to feed and change a baby. And that's only feeding it with a bottle," I rebutted.

"Why are you so dead set against this?" I finally asked, taking a bite of pie.

"I can't believe I'm the one saying this but...she's a witch and if you give her up, how do you know she's going to have someone to help her when she you know...starts having powers?" he whispered.

"She has powers now. I can feel them. And yes I'm worried about that but...I just can't take care of a baby right now," I murmured. I knew she would have problems when she really came into her powers fully. Maybe it was selfish of me to only think of myself.. He looked at me, his eyes pleading with me to reconsider.

"Fine...I'll think about it some more," I told him. He smiled and flagged down our waitress to get the check.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he told me as I climbed out of his car.

"Bye," I said, leaning back in through the open window to give him a kiss.

I headed inside and heard voices drifting down from upstairs. Grams didn't seem to be around and so I headed upstairs. The voices were coming from Piper and Phoebe's room. I knocked twice before just going in. Phoebe looked up when she saw me and jumped.

"Pheebs, you've been acting strange today. What's going on?" I told her.

"Prue...she had a premonition," Piper began, not quite looking me in the eyes.

"Ok...demon? Innocent? What?" I pressed.

"About you. And from what she says it's really scary," she answered.

"Does Grams know...that you had a premonition?" I inquired, not wanting to talk about me.

"Yes. She's upstairs in the attic," Phoebe finally voiced.

"Uh...I have an idea. Why don't we all go up there...and find some way to have Phoebe show us what she's seeing," I suggested. They both nodded and we made our way up to the attic. Grams was bent over the Book.

"Grams," Piper called out.

"Oh...I didn't hear you girls come up," she said, jumping a little.

"Prue says we should write a spell so we can see what her premonition was," Piper informed Grams.

"Oh...alright," she murmured. I had to admit, Grams seemed pretty freaked out too. I thought for a minute and began to chant.

"Show us now, let us behold, what Phoebe has so far left untold. Reveal to us in entirety, let us see what Phoebe sees," I chanted. Phoebe glowed for a minute and suddenly there was an image being project through her onto the wall, like a film projector.

The minute the image started to move forward through time I knew what she'd seen. I don't know but she'd somehow gotten a premonition off of me. Normally it wouldn't bother me but this...this was different. This was the deep dark bad that I had been keeping inside of me for seven months. I wasn't ready to face it and I sure as hell wasn't ready for anyone else to see it. I tried to move but it was like I was rooted to the spot until the projection was finished.

I saw the image of the party before me, myself standing in the corner, holding the cup of punch. I saw the guy motion for me to join and I watched in horror as I crossed the room. That part I remembered. What I saw next was a shock to me. I saw him pick me up and slip out the back door of the house and dump me into his car. I stared as he drove out to the park and proceeded to rape me. By the time it was over, I was in tears and had collapsed to the floor.

"Prue," Grams said, her voice gentle. I couldn't look at her.

"Did this actualy happen?" she asked, bending down to my eye level.

"I'm sorry," I stammered, still not meeting her gaze.

"I shouldn't have gone to that party. It never would have happened," I sniffled. She did something I hadn't expected. She pulled me into a hug and didn't let go.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked, stroking my hair.

"Because I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I still don't. If I'd just used my power he wouldn't have done this to me," I whimpered.

"Why didn't you use your power?" Grams questioned.

"Becuase I didn't want to sit through 'don't expose magic' speech again," I admitted.

"Did you really think I would do that if you told me what happened?" Grams asked, looking offended and I nodded.

"Prudence, you are my granddaughter and I love you. If you had a way to defend yourself, and it just happened to be magic, then go ahead, send the bastard flying," she breathed.

"I know I should have told you all of this sooner I just wasn't ready to face it myself," I explained and looked over at Phoebe. I motioned for her to join me. She slunk to the floor.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that like you did. I am so sorry that you had to even see it at all," I murmured, holding her close.

"Prue," Piper spoke up.

"The baby...she's not Andy's is she?" she asked. I took a deep breath.

"No...she's not. But I'm not going tot ell him the truth. It would hurt him too much. It's safer that he believe that the baby is his," I sighed. I know it wasn't fair to him, but it was the only way I could think of to protect him. It's the least I could do for Andy after putting him through seven months of this.


	14. The Hard Decisions

The Hard Decisions

The last two months had passed uneventfully on the demon front. I would have thought my pregnancy would have been a hot topic of discussion in the Underworld, plotting to take us by surprise because of my condition. I wasn't complaining, but it was just a little strange. Presently I was sitting in a hospital bed. Piper and Phoebe had gone to get something to eat with Andy sthat left just me and Grams.

"What's bothering you?" Grams asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Huh?" I responded.

"You seem upset," she noted.

"I guess I'm just nervous. I mean what if the baby does something magical when she's born?" I asked.

"I wouldn't worry. There's nothing for the baby to do, dear," Grams assured me.

"Did...we do anything weird when we were born?" I questioned.

"Not really, no. Phoebe was a little unexpected so we didn't have time to get to the hospital but you and Piper were just fine," she told me.

"Besides, Piper can always freeze the room," she said with a chuckle just as the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Where's your entourage?" he asked with a smirk.

"Being very disloyal by leaving me here to go in search of disgusting hospital food," I said with a smirk.

"We're going to have to talk to those subjects of yours," he snickered. I had to admit, he was making this process a lot easier.

"So how are you feeling? Any pressure yet?" he asked, his tone turning serious.

"Not really. I mean I'm uncomfortable but nothing really new has happened," I replied. I had been in the hospital since yesterday.

"Well we'll keep monitoring you. Hopefully your water will break relatively soon and we can start working on bringing this baby into the world," he told me. I just nodded and watched him leave. Moments later, Piper, Phoebe and Andy returned.

"How are you feeling?" Andy asked.

"Ok. I wish it would just happen though. I'm getting tired fo lying here," I answered.

"She'll be here soon enough," he reminded me. I just sighed. I never realized how hard it was to keep this secret from him, especially since other people knew the truth. I had to say I was very proud of Phoebe. She had managed to keep it to herself this entire time. As we all sat in silence, I thought crossed my mind. I really wanted Mom to be here. I knew the talk wouldn't weird Andy out but I felt like I needed to voice this with just my sisters and Grams.

"Andy, could you give us a minute?" I asked quietly. He looked at me in concern but I just shook my head.

"Witch stuff," I murmured and he stood up. I caught my family watch him go.

"Is something wrong?" Piper asked.

"I really wish Mom could be here right now. I know it's impossible since she's dead and all but I don't know. I just felt like I couldn't say it in front of him," I mumbled.

"I can summon her if you really want her," Grams offered.

"And how exactly would we explain her being here?" I asked.

"Well that's simple. You leave it up to me," she said and stood up.

"Wait...where are you going?" I called after her.

"You just rest and relax," she answered and let the door shut.

"What do you think she is going to do" Phoebe asked.

"I think she's going to summon Mom," Piper answered in awe. I hadn't told my sisters about my semi-frequent visits with Mom in the last few months. Phoebe beamed though. She didn't really remember Mom at all. I think a part of me wanted for her to be with Mom during this time. She'd been unfairly yanked out of all of our lives. Andy returned and we played a game of cards for a while and still Grams hadn't returned. Around three I felt a very strange sensation and suddenly the sheet beneath me was wet.

"Can someone call the nurse?" I asked, trying to stay calm. Andy bolted from his chair and went running from the room. Before he got back the door opened and Grams walked in, Mom following. I would have jumped up but I couldn't.

"How?" I finally got out.

"I told you dear, it wasn't that hard. We just told them that she is your Godmother," Grams answered with a wink. Mom sat on the edge of the bed and hugged me.

"Mom," Piper breathed, wrapping her arms around us too.

"Hello my beautiful girls," she breathed. Phoebe kept a little distance.

"Phoebe, come here," Mom stated and Phoebe inched her way closer.

"My baby. You've grown up so much," she gushed.

"It's really you," Phoebe gasped.

"Of course it is. I'm here for all of you. Besides, I couldn't miss this," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're here," I sniffed. She gave my shoulder a squeeze just as a nurse and my doctor came in.

"Who is this?" he asked, indicating Mom. Grams fixed me with a look.

"This is my Godmother. She lives sort of far away so she just got here," I lied as he helped me up so the nurse could change the sheets. Once I was back on the bed he began to examine me.

"Well this is a good sign, Prue. You're water broke so we're on our way to having a baby," he told me.

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"It all depends on the person," he answered as he pulled off his gloves.

"I'll be back to check on you in an hour ok. If something drastically changes before then, you let me know," he explained. Andy looked at me after the nurse had left.

"You don't have a Godmother," he whispered.

"I know...but how else would I explain how my dead mother got here," I hissed back. He blinked a few times.

"It's a bit scary seeing a ghost for the first time. You'll get used it," she told Andy and he just nodded.

"Mom, you don't have to scare him," I shot.

"Sorry honey. Not intentional," she apologized, noticing Phoebe sitting quietly by herself in one of the chairs. She went and sat down and I watched as they talked in low voices. I was glad I could do something for Phoebe. She needed Mom now more than I did.

A couple hours later I was in excruciating pain. I was only a couple centimeters dilated but I was ready to get this kid out of me. I finally relaxed after a contraction, breathing like I'd run a marathon.

"You're doing great, sweetie," Mom coached, one of hands wrapped around hers. Hopefully ghosts didn't lose circulation in their hands.

"When is it going to be over?" I whined.

"Soon, baby," she promised. I knew she didn't know the answer but her telling me that anyways put my mind at ease.

Another couple hours and I was finally ready to push. The doctor was squatting at the end of the bed, looking as if he was ready to catch a football.

"Ok, Prue. Just whenever you feel the need to push, just go for it. Remember chin to your chest," he instructed me. I looked to my right to see Piper sitting with Phoebe of them, cringing when I did. I figured Phoebe was feeling the pain. Poor kid with her new empathy power having to kick in right now. She looked exhausted.

"Grams, why don't you take Phoebe for a walk or something. She doesn't want to see this," I got out right before I pushed again. Grams nodded and they left after the contraction ended.

"I see a head," the doctor announced. He reached up to take my hand and I felt between my legs. Sure enough there was a head.

"Oh my God," I rasped out. It was really happening.

"Another few good pushes and this baby will be out," he coaxed and I pushed with all the energy I could muster. I don't know how but it only took one push to get her out.

"Happy Birthday baby girl," the doctor said, holding her up so I could see her. She was crying loudly and wiggling around in his hands. I looked at Mom.

"Can you find Phoebe and Grams?" I asked. She nodded and disappeared out the door. She returned just as they were laying the baby in my arms.

"Prue she's beautiful," Phoebe gushed, touching the baby's soft cheek.

"Yeah...she is," I agreed. This was such a strange feeling. I had carried this tiny life inside of me for nine months and now she was really here. It was all so surreal.

"You were great," Andy whispered in my ear, giving me a kiss. I just stared down at the little girl in my arms and I couldn't help but cry. She gave a squeak and I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Happy Birthday Brianna," I whispered.


End file.
